


dreamsmp smut one shots

by foolishclown



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Brat Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dubious Consent, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Obsession, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), literally any smut, no beta we die like men, sapnap is always gonna be a bottom i’m sorry, there will be so much dreamteam smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: request in comments of first chapter!!! i’ll do basically anything, but check chapter for details
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/Other(s), Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 138
Kudos: 901





	1. Chapter 1

hello!!! leave your requests in the comments:) i’ll do basically any character from the dream smp in any specific scenarios 

im not very comfortable with underage stuff but there are some exceptions (will not write like adult characters and underage characters at ALL no exceptions)

please be as specific as possible! i’ll post the chapter within a few days of your request :)


	2. schlattbur request- top schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt was in absolute awe. There was no way he was right about this. This couldn’t possibly be happening. He felt something red hot burn in his stomach as he closed the gap, grabbing Wilbur’s chin and slowly turning his face to make him meet his gaze. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” 
> 
> Wilbur caught his breath, staring back with a surge of confidence. “I want... you, Schlatt. I- I’ve thought about you... everyday for so long, I can’t get you out of my head, I...” He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding his chin, wrapping his fingers around them as if to ground himself. “I need you, so bad, so fucking bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this :) this was requested by smonarch, hope you enjoy! :D

Schlatt rubbed his temples, hunching over the days newest letter. It’s always a mixed bag, could be a war threat, another empty revolution cry, or a plea to give up his position. What a fuckin’ laugh. 

But, if he was being honest... it was taking a toll on him. His back ached, the migraines were getting worse, Quackity was becoming harder to keep under control. Not to mention the betrayal that he had to sit back and watch happen right in front of him. He told himself it was for the greater good; he’s playing the long game here. Despite it all... it hurt. His own right hand man, of all people. His Tubbo. 

A heavy knock on the door startled him out of his own clutter of thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah, come in.” He shouted, surprised. He wasn’t expecting anyone until much later, unless it was Quackity again. But Quackity doesn’t knock. Couldn’t be him. 

The office door creaked open, and a very tall man took a cautious step in. Wow. Wow. No way. No Goddamn way. 

“Wilbur fucking Soot.” Schlatt mumbled, genuine awe. “You have balls of steel, don’t you? Coming into my fucking office, like it’s nothin’?” 

Wilbur had an unreadable expression. There was a long pause of silence, and Schlatt spread his arms dramatically and huffed. “Have you gone mute, Soot?” 

Another long pause. 

“I’m not here on business.” 

Schlatt was once again taken aback. What the hell does that mean? 

“Oh, my bad, you want to crack open a cold one together? Sit back and watch a movie? Grab dinner?” He pushed back his office chair, standing up so they were almost the same height. 

“I have to ask you something.” 

Schlatt took another step forward, now only a step or two away from the taller man. His trench-coat seemed... cleaner. There was a distinct smell of fire on him, but beyond that, it smelled like he had put on a perfume. His hair almost looked presentable. Even his boots were clean. 

A sneaking suspicion creeped into Schlatts brain. He let a smug grin cross his face. No... no... that can’t be right. He must be crazy. 

“And what’s that, hm? What’s so important that you not just broke into Manburg territory, but immediately showed yourself to the damn president?” 

Wilbur’s face flushed. He shifted awkwardly, seemingly glued to the floor. He opened his mouth, and shut it again, turning away from Schlatt in obvious embarrassment. 

Schlatt was in absolute awe. There was no way he was right about this. This couldn’t possibly be happening. He felt something red hot burn in his stomach as he closed the gap, grabbing Wilbur’s chin and slowly turning his face to make him meet his gaze. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” 

Wilbur caught his breath, staring back with a surge of confidence. “I want... you, Schlatt. I- I’ve thought about you... everyday for so long, I can’t get you out of my head, I...” He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding his chin, wrapping his fingers around them as if to ground himself. “I need you, so bad, so fucking bad.” His pink cheeks and shaking voice betrayed him, knees threatening to give out at any moment. 

Schlatt laughed. He laughed loudly and cruelly. He ran his hand across Wilbur’s face to his mouth, slipping his thumb past the soft, pink lips. Wilbur shut his eyes tight before closing his mouth around his thumb, immediately sucking on it and looking up at Schlatt with dark lashes and the prettiest, most ‘please fuck me’ look he can manage. 

It seems to work, because Schlatt lets out a low moan and removes his thumb, dragging it down Wilbur’s chin to leave a trail of drool. “My god,” he muttered, the burning feeling growing. 

Wilbur smiles slightly, about to make a snarky remark, but Schlatt acts faster, immediately enveloping him in a deep kiss. Schlatts lips are chapped, and Wilbur can immediately taste whiskey and cigarettes. Part of him gags at that, but part of him loves it. Schlatt is just as rough as he had imagined, just as passionate and aggressive. He finds himself pushed up against the wall, Schlatts fingers running through his curly hair. Wilbur grabs at Schlatt, holding onto his suit jacket as he opens his mouth for him. 

Schlatt takes it as encouragement, pulling on Wilbur’s hair and exploring his mouth, before pulling away and immediately beginning to toss off that god-awful trench-coat of his, pulling off the sweater underneath after. Now admiring the topless man, he ran his hands down his bare chest before diving into his neck, wasting no time in leaving little marks all over him, to show everyone what a whore their hero is, to show who he truly belongs to. 

On a particularly sensitive spot, Wil lets out a loud moan. Schlatt has to step back and look at him, stare at his flushed face, his bruised lips, the red spots littering his neck. 

“You are so fucking beautiful. Such a beautiful boy, my beautiful boy, my good whore.” A whine escapes Wilbur at the praise as he grabs at Schlatt, wanting more, needing more. 

Schlatt takes the hint, taking off his suit jacket before leading Wilbur over to his desk, sitting him up on top of it. He returned to Wilbur’s neck, starting to trail down his torso, occasionally nipping at the skin before reaching his hips, Wilbur’s hands gripping his hair. Schlatt reaches for the belt, gazing up at Wilbur for permission, who nods feverishly, running his hands through his brown hair to encourage him. Once his pants are off, Schlatt palms him through his boxers, truly admiring the form before him. 

His curly hair sticking to his forehead, the marks all over him, his pale skin, littered with freckles. Jesus christ, it was too much. Schlatts erection was almost painful, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. 

He hitched his fingers into the waistband, slowly sliding them down and off, Wil’s erection coming free. Schlatt hummed in approval, a hungry look in his eyes. He licked a stripe down his cock, the shudder and moan that it caused just as beautiful as Wilbur himself. 

After teasing him for a minute or so, Schlatt took him in his mouth, bobbing up and down and stroking the rest. Wilbur whined, muttering words that Schlatt couldn’t catch. He brought his head back up, pulling off with a pop. 

“You look beautiful like this, baby boy, but Iwant you on your knees for me now.” Wilbur seems more than happy to do so, jumping off the desk and switching positions. Schlatt chuckled lazily, taking the warm spot and unzipping his pants, bringing out his cock, which hits Wilbur’s cheek. “Ha. Sorry.” 

Wilbur didn’t seem to mind. He stared at it like it was the holy grail. He kitten licked it, testing the waters before putting the tip in. The pace was slow and Schlatt was not a patient man, but he did his best to hold back, let Wilbur do what he needed to do. As soon as he got half of it in, the door opened loudly. Schlatt whipped his head up, making eye contact with his Vice President.

“Hey, I n-“ 

Quackity’s pupils blew up. He let go of the handle. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy fuck. I am so sorry.” He immediately turned to leave, but Schlatt stopped him. An idea creeped into his head. 

“Hey, hey, don’t fucking leave. Turn back around, Quackity. Look at me.” 

Quackity slowly turned on his heels, his face burning red. Wilbur had turned to see what was happening, and seemed equally as embarrassed. Schlatt tsked them. “Come on, now. We’re all adults here. Would you really deny a free show, hm? With a whore as pretty as this one?” Schlatt ran his hand down Wilbur’s chest, pressing into the hickies, eliciting a whine from Wil, who looked up at Quackity as he bucked his hips forward in response. 

Big Q was frozen for a moment, then slowly turned to shut the door behind him, locking it. He took a step forward, cautiously. Schlatt grinned, turning will back towards him. 

“I didn’t say you were done, sweetheart. You’re taking the whole thing.” Wilbur didn’t have to be told twice. He resumed where he left off, taking Schlatt halfway before taking a deep breath into his nose as he slid the rest in, his gag reflex immediately activating. He held still, making obscene noises as he attempted to deep-throat him. He finally gave in, pulling off and gasping for air, coughing and sputtering. Schlatt ran his hands all over Wilbur, cooing at him. 

“Such a good boy, such a good whore. My good whore, Wil. So good for me, did so good.” Wilbur looked up drunkenly, smiling and leaning into his touch. 

Quackity made a strangled noise, reminding the pair that he was still there. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, the tent in his pants growing. Schlatt chuckled. 

“You can jerk it, you know. It’s a hands on show.” Quackity nodded, awkwardly taking off his pants. Schlatt turned back to his Wil, changing their positions again, putting him face down on the desk, ass up. Schlatt could get used to this angle. 

He opened a drawer in the desk, pulling out lube before generously applying it to his fingers. He leaned over Wilbur, up to his ear. “Is this all okay, baby boy? You okay with Quackity being here, and with what I’m about to do?” 

“Yes, yes, please- please fuck me, I need you so bad, you have n-no idea.” Wilbur’s voice was quiet and whiny. Schlatt was gonna argue that he definitely has an idea, but decided better of it. He stood back up, slowly inserting a finger, Wilbur’s small yelp sending blood rushing straight to his dick. He’s so perfect. So perfect. 

After a moment, Schlatt slowly started moving his finger, the whines turning into quiet moans. He inserted a second, feeling Wilbur arch his back and push against him for more. He chuckled, moving again. The noises that came out of Wil could kill a man. Quackity was stroking himself, the pure lust overriding his embarrassment. 

After adding all four and letting Wilbur adjust, Schlatt started moving, going faster and faster. Wilbur’s legs shook, in fact, his whole body shook. He moaned loudly, not even attempting to hide it anymore. “Fuck! S-Schlatt, fuck, please- AH!- please, please fuck me- need- need more, more, please...” Schlatt felt his own face heat up at his name being said like that. Christ, how did he not do this sooner?

He removed his fingers, leaving Wilbur feeling neglected and empty. He took a step back to stroke a large amount of lube onto himself, turning to wink at Quackity before slowly pressing in. The reaction was immediate, Wilbur’s entire body tensing and clenching around Schlatt, a long whine filling the room. Once all the way in, Schlatt paused, grabbing Wilbur’s hair, leaning down some so he could hear him. 

“You’re so pretty, baby. So fucking pretty. You take me so well, feel so tight. You’re mine, do you understand? Only mine. My pretty little boy, my little whore.” He kept up the pet names, whispering meaningless praise to the taller man as he started to slowly move inside, Wilbur letting out a genuine scream as he slammed all the way in the first time, followed by a broken moan and begging. 

“Pleaseeee, _pleaseee_ keep going oh my god oh my godohmygodohmygod-“ His words strung together into pure none sense as he pressed back against Schlatt, need and lust infecting him. 

“You can call me Schlatt, y’know.” The cocky remark was absolutely missed by Wilbur, who was coming undone underneath him. Quackity was so close he had to stop stroking so he wouldn’t cum right then. 

Schlatt picked up the pace until he was slamming right into Wilbur’s prostate, which Wilbur informed him of by letting out the loudest moan that the president had ever heard in his entire life. Schlatt was starting to lose it himself, the way Wilbur pressed against him and tightened around him overwhelming him. His rhythm became sloppy as he started to get close, letting out low moans that grew louder when Wil started begging again. 

“S-S-Schlatt please- fuck! - I’m gonna c-cum, please!” Wilbur was shaking, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Schlatt held his wrists behind his back and fucked any leftover sense out of him. 

“Cum, sweetheart. Cum for me, now.” He pressed a kiss onto Wilbur’s head, tightening the grip on his wrists as he hit into his prostate as hard as he could. 

The next thing Wilbur could process, he was outright screaming, face against the cold desk as he felt everything in him come undone. He felt like he was falling endlessly, brought back only by the feeling of Schlatt fucking into him with a newfound determination, overstimulating Wilbur more than he thought was possible, his screams turning into strained moans. Just when he thought he couldn’t handle anymore, Schlatt thrust in deeply and stilled, moaning loudly into Wil’s ear as he came, shaking through his own orgasm. 

He distantly heard Quackity’s muffled moans, so he figured he was about to have a very messy floor. Wilbur turned his head back to look at Schlatt, eyes hooded and blood shot, panting and shaking. “Schlatt- I-...” He seemed to cut himself off, unsure of what to say. Schlatt laughed weakly, slowly pulling out and taking in the situation. Wow. Holy fuck. 

He needed to get some towels. 

When he returned, Wilbur was slumped on the floor, leaning against the desk, eyes closed. Schlatt walked over, tapping him to stand up, before helping him clean off. Quackity cleaned up his own mess before glancing at Schlatt. 

“I... uh, what... am I supposed to think of this?” Quackity smiled nervously, raising his eyebrows. 

“You aren’t. It never happened.” A pause. “Go find something useful to do, like, actual government planning.” Quackity cleared his throat awkwardly, walking away. He was probably going to tell someone, Schlatt thought to himself. Ah, well. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. 

Wilbur stood nearby, like a dog waiting on orders. “Do you... have a shower I could use?” Schlatt smiled to himself. 

“That depends. Do you plan to do this again, baby boy?” 

Wilbur hesitated, nervously side glancing. “...yes. Please, god, yes.”

“Then I have an entire bedroom and bathroom with your name on it.” 


	3. quackity/wilbur/schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of cigarettes on him, in a terrible way, comforted Quackity. It smelled like home, smelled like his past. He hated it. He wanted to run away but his feet stuck themselves in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUBIOUS CONSENT TW!!! very very much so! also warning for slightly graphic violence including someone being cut and bit!
> 
> request from xx :) hope u enjoy! im sorry it’s so fucking long HFJSJD 
> 
> i apologize for spelling errors and such, i didn’t have time to check but shhh it’s ok

The air blew cold, sending a shiver through Quackity. He was underdressed, for sure, but he couldn’t do anything about that now. 

He was walking through Manburg territory, his steps light and fast, trying to get through without any trouble. Worst case scenario: Schlatt finds him. Best case scenario: he gets through with all limbs intact. 

The universe didn’t seem to agree. The tall figure of a ram-hybrid in a suit became visible, just a few feet ahead, his back turned to Quackity.

He froze in place. Fuck. Oh my god. Fuck. 

Quackity hadn’t seen Schlatt since, well... suffice it to say, Schlatt wanted his head on a platter. His mind raced, thoughts barely forming as he tried to think of the best escape route. 

He took a step back, retreat the only idea he could form. As soon as he did, a branch snapped under him. His heart dropped.

Schlatt turned around, raising an eyebrow at the noise. The fear of the situation paralyzed Quackity. 

“Oh... oh. Ha. Ha! Quackity! Fancy seeing you here, huh?” Schlatts face turned from passive confusion to pure mania, his too-sharp teeth baring as he grinned. 

“Well, don’t just stand there. Be fucking polite, Big Q. Say hello to your president.” He stalked forward until he was inches away from Quackitys horrified face. 

The smell of cigarettes on him, in a terrible way, comforted Quackity. It smelled like home, smelled like his past. He hated it. He wanted to run away but his feet stuck themselves in place. 

“Schlatt- I, uh, I’m on my way out. I-I’m leaving, I’ll just, uh-“ Schlatt snatched his wrist when he started to turn away. 

“No, no, don’t leave so soon! You just got here! It’s not like you’re a traitor or anything, stay a while! We’ve got catching up to do, don’t we?” The look in his eyes sent waves of terror through Quackity. He’s fucked. 

A voice cut through, loud and demanding, right behind Schlatt. “Get away from him.” 

Wilbur stood, brow furrowed and hair covering his face. Schlatt didn’t take his eyes off Quackity, laughing incredulously. “Wilbur! Oh, thank god, you’ve made it too. The gangs all here!” He laughed again, finally turning away from Quackity, but tightening his grip on his wrist. 

Wilbur didn’t seem as amused. “God, you’ve absolutely lost it, Schlatt. Just accept it, no one likes you anymore. You’re the outcast now. And you sure aren’t going to be in power much longer.” 

Schlatts face fell. His eyes bore into Wilbur, no longer faking friendliness. 

“You bite your fucking tongue, Soot.” 

Schlatt dug his nails deep into Quackitys wrist before releasing him and approaching Wilbur. “You are nothing, Wilbur. Both of you are. You lost, Wilbur. No one wanted you as president. And no one gave a shit about old vicey over here, even before he stabbed me in the back.” 

Wilbur suddenly swung, hitting Schlatt in the jaw incredibly hard. Schlatt stumbled, dazed for a moment. 

Quackity held his breath. Wilbur just started something that they can’t finish. 

Before Quackity could react, Wilbur was on the ground, punches landing with a sickening noise. Being the smallest, and probably the weakest, Quackity wasn’t sure what to do. He ran over with no plan, trying to pull Schlatt off Wilbur. 

Wilbur kicked his legs underneath Schlatt, fighting back until Schlatt grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head down, stilling him. Schlatt held onto his hair, pulling it to keep him down. 

Wilbur involuntarily moaned, trying to turn his head away from Schlatt. 

Quackity held his breath. Schlatt stopped moving, but kept his hold. A shit-eating grin spread across his face. 

“Oh, Wil,” he purred, malice dripping from the words, “don’t tell me you liked that.” 

Wilburs only response was a weak head shake, shutting his eyes to avoid the embarrassment of the situation. 

“Haha! There’s no way. You little fucking whore. I can’t believe that. Hey, look at me, bitch.” He tugged on the curly locks again, pulling him up as Wilbur opened his eyes to meet Schlatts gaze. 

Quackity felt a heat spread across his face, a pit in his stomach that wasn’t just fear anymore. What the fuck was happening? 

Schlatt pushed his forehead up to Wilburs, breath hot against his skin. He stayed there for a moment before pushing his lips onto Wil’s, holding him still by his hair despite the frantic kicking of his legs. 

Everything in Wilbur’s body felt violated, he desperately kicked and squirmed underneath, but he found himself giving into the kiss, even opening his mouth at Schlatts request. Quackity finally moved again, tugging on Schlatt. 

“Schlatt- what- get off him, stop!” Schlatt slowly pulled away from Wilbur, leaving a trail of spit while grinning. He turned to Quackity, a look of mania on his twisted features again. 

“Why?” Schlatt stood up slowly, making sure to land a kick on Wilbur’s stomach, savoring the pained noise that he made in response. “Feeling left out, _princess_?” 

A cold hand landed on Quackitys cheek, tracing it lightly before wrapping around his throat without warning, squeezing tight and relentlessly. Quackity squeaked, grabbing the hand in a futile effort to get him off. 

“What, did you expect me to be kind? After what you’ve fucking done to me? Do you have any goddamn idea what you did to me? How you hurt me?” The grip tightened and Quackity felt his head start to spin, vision becoming blurry. Schlatt pulled him closer, dragging him over to where Wilbur was lying, trying to catch his own breath after the kick. 

Quackity was slammed to the ground, right next to his ally. His vision really started to go, his hand being limp and falling off Schlatts wrist. Schlatt turned to Wilbur, smiling. “Don’t worry, baby, haven’t forgotten you.” 

Schlatt was surprised when Wilbur started to fight him again, trying to rip him off Quackity. “Let him go, you fucking creep!” Schlatt frowned at that. Why did they have to make things so hard? 

“If either of you so much as land another hand on me, or try to get away, I will have you arrested right fucking now. Do you know who’s land you’re on? Do you know how much of a target you both already have on your head?” 

Wilbur froze, realizing the weight of the threat. Schlatt wasn’t messing around, either. Shit. 

Quackity let out a pathetic sob, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Schlatt released him right before he fully blacked out, letting go in favor of leaning over to Wilbur, ghosting his lips on his neck before opening his mouth and biting, hard. Wilbur yelped, hand flying to Schlatt to fight back, before remembering the threat, freezing in place. 

Schlatt ran his tongue across the bite, chuckling lowly and exploring the rest of his neck, leaving bruises and bites all over, making sure everyone would see them. Despite his best efforts, Wilbur whined, the sensation sending blood straight to his crotch. 

Quackity blinked, his vision slowly returning, but his body was weak. He felt vulnerable and sleepy, his movements slow and confused. “W-Wil...?” He muttered out, sitting up some to try to make the image in front of him come into focus. Wilbur met his eyes, face flushed and panting. 

“It’s okay, Qu- AH!- Quackity, it’s okay, d-don’t fight, it’s okay.” He was cut off by another moan, Schlatt dragging his sharp teeth across another bite mark. 

Quackity held his shaking body up as well as he could, sliding over to be closer to the two. Schlatt removed his mouth, leaving a quick kiss on Wilburs lips before turning back to Quackity. He examined the bruises on his neck with pride, making a noise of approval. “Come here.” 

Obeying, Quackity practically crawled into Schlatts lap before a rough hand in his hair pulled him down, his face now in Schlatts crotch. Quackity paused, his brain still fuzzy and confused. 

“Do I have to give you instructions? Blow me, whore.” 

He did as he was told, unzipping the fancy black pants, pulling down his boxers, Schlatts dick springing out and hitting his cheek. This definitely wasn’t the first time this happened, but it felt different. There was a real danger now. Quackity slowly started to put his mouth on it, taking his (honestly huge) length slowly. Ram-hybrids aren’t known for being small, that’s for sure. Schlatt grew impatient, grabbing the much smaller man by his hair and thrusting all the way in, the gags and sputtering music to his ears. 

Wilbur was rubbing circles on Quackitys back lovingly, trying to soothe him, tell him he’s doing good. Quackitys body spasmed, his throat already in so much pain from the choking. Schlatt kept still, chuckling at the reaction before pulling out to let him breathe. Quackity wasted no time in sputtering, gasping for air and coughing painfully. 

Giving him no time to recover, Schlatt slammed back in, immediately hitting the back of his throat again. Quackity cried out around his dick, sending vibrations up it. Schlatt moaned, still gripping his hair. “Oh, fuck, sweetheart.” 

Quackity finally looked up at him, tears streaming from his eyes, a pathetic look on his face as Schlatt face fucked him with no mercy. Wilbur winced at the cries, but his body didn’t feel as sympathetic. He yearned for friction, needed to be touched so bad. The situation was so fucked up, but somehow he was painfully hard. Shame burned through him. 

Once he was satisfied, Schlatt removed himself from the warmth, pulling Quackity up to his mouth and shoving his tongue inside red lips, tasting himself as Quackity gasped for air, shaky hands instinctively gripping onto his suit jacket. Schlatt slammed Quackity back down, knocking what little breath he had out of him. “Strip. Now.” 

He turned back to Wilbur, meeting needy eyes and grinning. “You too, princess. Strip.” 

They both obeyed, Wilbur feeling more violated than ever, Schlatts eyes watching his every move with a hunger. Quackity weakly pulled off his clothes, barely able to focus on his movements. Wilbur had to help him unbutton his shirt, his hands too shaky to get them undone. Once they were both completely naked, Schlatt chuckled in approval. 

“Isn’t that easier? When you actually listen to me? Such good whores.” He stripped as well, eyeing the two when he finished. He couldn’t decide how to begin. The way Quackity shook and swayed, eyes half closed and bruises covering his pretty neck. How Wilbur kept a steady hand on Quackity to keep him balanced, the bite marks and hickies covering his entire neck. That sparked an idea. Schlatt needed to mark them. To make sure everyone would know he is still the one with power. 

He beckoned them to come forward. When they did, he gently grabbed Quackity by the arm, holding it out to open the space. He positioned himself over the smaller mans wrist, sinking his teeth in as hard as he could and taking it sideways across the spot right below his hand. Quackity screamed in response, grabbing at Wilbur to hold onto something. Quackity sank to the ground slowly, Schlatt bending down with him, running his teeth through a second time for good measure. He pulled back, admiring it. 

Two long cuts, clearly made by sharp teeth. On display for everyone to see. So Quackity would never forget who he belonged to. Schlatt turned to Wilbur, an obvious command. Wilbur sat down, slowly putting out his arm. Schlatt smiled at the obedience, grabbing his arm and once again sinking in his teeth. Wilbur didn’t scream, he slammed his free hand over his mouth, refusing to give the satisfaction. When he was satisfied, Schlatt let go, blood spilling from his mouth. 

“So good. Being so obedient, so good.” He muttered kind words, but his actions showed what he really meant. “Quackity, bend over, sweetheart.” 

Quackity what he was told, bending over, his knees on hard floor. He shut his eyes in both fear and anticipation. Schlatt grabbed a bottle out of his discarded pants, opening it and pouring some lube on his fingers. Wilbur rolled his eyes. Of course Schlatt carries around lube. Of course he does. 

Schlatt inserted two fingers immediately, causing a lovely yelp from Quackity. Wilbur ran a hand through his black hair, whispering sweet encouragement and praise. Quackity tried to hold back his moans, his arms threatening to give out under him. Schlatt noticed the lack of noise and groaned, suddenly slamming three fingers in as hard as he could. Quackity screamed in response, arms fully buckling. 

“Don’t you fucking dare. I want to hear you. If you pull that shit again, I’m gonna fuck Wil with no prep, no lube. Do you want that, Quackity?” Quackity shook his head rapidly. 

“No, n-no, I won’t do it again, I won’t, I won’t.” His voice was weak and hoarse. Wilbur felt his stomach drop, stroking Quackity’s hair in thanks, kissing his forehead. 

Schlatt spent very little time stretching him, getting bored after a minute or two. He huffed and pulled them out, spreading a decent amount of lube onto his dick before sliding in slowly. He knew Quackity always had trouble taking him, which definitely inflated his ego, but he was being so good for him, so he didn’t want to hurt him too bad. 

Once he was almost all the way in, he pulled out to the tip and thrust completely in, Quackitys broken screaming echoing through Manburg. Wilbur had his forehead to Quackity, praising him, leaving little kisses on his collarbones and chin. 

Schlatt started a slow pace, enjoying the view for a moment before yanking on Quackitys hair, pulling it so his head was tilted as far up as it could go. He started to slam in, enjoying the constant string of moans and babbling of his name. Wilbur pressed his mouth to Quackitys exposed neck, leaving gentle hickies and kisses along the handprint bruises. 

Schlatt felt himself lose the small self control he had, quickening up his pace with no mercy. Tears fell down Quackitys face, his mouth hanging open in a constant moan, drool falling out. Wilbur slid his hand under the smaller boy, stroking his cock, a surprised yelp breaking through the moans for a moment. “Such a good boy, doing so good, you’re doing so good.” Wilbur whispered, unsure if Quackity could even hear him anymore. 

Schlatt was reaching his climax, but still had Wilbur to take care of. “Quackity,” he breathed out, “cum. I want you to cum for me. Now.” 

The feeling was already too much for Quackity, too much at once. The command itself sent him flying over, his entire body spasming and moans running out of him as he went fully limp. He slammed a hand over his mouth, the noises muffling. Cum covered Wilburs hand. A knot came undone in his stomach, his forehead hitting the floor. Schlatt pulled out, his face serious. 

“Quackity.” He leaned closer to his ear. “You broke the rules.” 

His blood ran cold. Oh my god. He did. He covered his moans. 

“You know what I have to do, princess.” 

Quackity lifted his head, staring at Schlatt with wide eyes. “No, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry.” Schlatt shook his head, trying to look empathetic, but a smile spread across his face. 

“I’m a man of my word, Big Q. What can I do?” Wilbur was completely still. His face flushed, his brain was melting. Every thought flew through his head at once. What the fuck could he do? 

Schlatt got closer. He tilted Wilburs chin up to look at him. “I’m sorry, baby. He knew the rules.” A hand grabbed his hip, pushing down so he was laying on his back. Schlatt ran his hands all over Wilbur, groaning and admiring him. Wilbur looked up in frozen fear. Surely he was joking. Surely he was. Schlatt was fucking huge. He couldn’t possibly fit in without prep or lube. There’s no way. 

The hands slid down to his thighs, then to his ass. Schlatt hummed and locked eyes with Wilbur. “Be still. It’ll hurt less, baby.” 

What a load of shit. 

Quackity was sitting beside Wilbur, guilt overwhelming him. He held Wilbur’s hand, trying to comfort him how Wil comforted him. But this was his fault. 

Schlatt pushed in, slowly. As soon as he entered, Wilbur jerked and tensed up, an agonizing scream falling out as he squeezing Quackitys hand as hard as he could. Schlatt paused, then kept pushing in, groaning and thankful there was leftover lube on his dick. Wilbur was impossibly tight. It crossed his mind that Wilbur must be a virgin. Schlatt laughed, shaking his head. He’s losing his virginity to his enemy. 

Wilbur shut his eyes, hoping it would all be a very bad nightmare, or another hallucination. A very realistic hallucination with his kind of enemy kind of ally Quackity. When Schlatt slammed all the way in, Wilbur let out a strained scream. He had no idea it would feel like this. He swore he was going to tear him apart.

“So cute,” Schlatt purred, sliding his hand up to Wilbur’s throat, squeezing hard enough to constrict, but not to choke him. “Such a good boy.” He started moving, picking up speed with no mercy and starting a grueling pace. 

Wilbur scrambled for Quackity to hold his hand tighter, his entire body moving with the force. Schlatt picked up Wilburs legs, putting them on his shoulders to get a better angle, thrusting in even harder. All shame left him, his screams turning into loud moans. It felt so, so fucking good. He hated it so much. He felt like he was truly about to die, right then and there. 

Quackity kept his eyes focused on Wilbur, muttering apologies, ignoring that his own dick was getting hard for a second time. 

“Fuck-ugh-you’re so fucking tight, Wilbur, jesus christ.” Schlatt pushed harder on his throat, turning the moans into strangled sounds. Wilbur was so close it was painful, and judging by Schlatts noises, he was too. Schlatt suddenly slowed down, but thrust deeper, groaning with each one. Wilbur felt himself start to come undone, a wave rushing over him as he came suddenly. Schlatt felt him tighten around him, the sensation sending him to his own climax, thrusting in slowly as he came, his hand fully wrapping around Wilbur’s throat, choking him without even meaning to. 

Cum covered Wilbur’s stomach as he gasped for air, his nails cutting into Quackitys hand. Schlatt finally released, groaning and leaning forward to rest on top of Wil. 

A silence fell over them as they took in their situation. 

Schlatt exhaled, pushing his hair back as he pulled out of the taller man under him. 

“Still think you’re gonna win?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also for context it’s kind of canon that schlatt and quackity messed around a lot in office :)


	4. dream/sapnap/george

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by nana:) no real tws, sapnap does get overstimulated and it’s rough but it’s all consensual

Sapnap sipped on the fruity drink, smiling brightly at the older man sitting by him. “Thank you, again.” His voice was low and smooth, the numerous drinks causing his face to flush. 

The man nodded, his salt and pepper hair pushed back, his fancy black suit spotless. Sapnap knew he had a way with people, all it took was a few minutes with them to get just about anything he wanted. Don’t get him wrong, he had no interest in this man. But his wallet? Different story. 

The man ordered himself another whiskey shot, buying Sapnap some weird strawberry drink. Tasted like tequila, he thought. He downed it nonetheless, bordering on being wasted. 

He heard a familiar voice complaining loudly. As it got closer, Sapnap turned around to investigate, meeting eyes with Dream. Sapnap felt his stomach drop. Uh oh. 

George was beside him, raising his eyebrows at the texan. He mouthed ‘you’re fucked’. 

Dream put a hand on his shoulder, smiling like it hurt. “Sapnap. It’s time to get going. It’s late.” 

He opened his mouth to argue, but the primal look in Dreams eyes shut him down.He turned to the man, smiling awkwardly and standing. Dream dragged him towards the back door, George in tow. 

The car ride home was silent. Dream was going about 20 over the speed limit, refusing to look back at him. Sapnap shifted awkwardly in his seat, George occasionally clearing his throat. 

When they arrived, Dream put the car in park and got out without saying anything. He stomped towards the door, George following. Sapnap cautiously exited, trailing behind them. As soon as he stepped inside the door, he was slammed into it, two hands holding him by his shirt, Dream’s face meeting his. They just started at each other for a moment, the blondes eyes boring into him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? How many fucking times have we told you not to do that? You can’t keep your pretty little mouth shut, can’t help yourself from flirting with every person you meet. You’re such a little whore.” The angry words sent blood straight to Sapnap’s crotch. He whimpered, feeling like a caged animal.

“I wasn’t  _ flirting  _ Dream, I’ve told you that a million times! I would never flirt with someone else, it just... it just helps me get free drinks, okay?” 

Dreams mouth hung open. “Are you fucking insane? That is flirting. That’s how you get free drinks, by fucking flirting! You never listen!” 

George was behind Dream, staring at Sapnap’s flushed face in disapproval. “You have no idea how much you stressed us out. We left you alone for 5 minutes, and we come back and can’t find you. Guess where we find you? Sucking up to a man at the bar.” He laughed bitterly, no humor behind it. 

Dream just snarled at him. “Well, George, I think you and I both know what we have to do to little whores like this, hm?” George nodded, getting closer. 

Dream closed the gap between them, his mouth on Sapnap’s within seconds. He ran his hand through brown hair, holding him to the wall and making it very clear who was controlling who here. Sapnap whined into his open mouth, rutting his hips desperately for friction against Dream. 

George’s lips were suddenly on Sapnap’s neck, leaving light marks and running his tongue over them. The two had him pinned to the wall, and he was already hard. Jesus christ, he hadn’t even been touched under his clothes yet, and here he was. 

Once Dream had enough, he pushed himself off of Sapnap, staring at the flushed, dazed man. He smiled to himself, turning to George. They shared a look, then lifted Sapnap, carrying him to the bedroom. He was gently placed on the large bed, his breathing heavy. 

“Take off your clothes. Now. Don’t make me wait.” Dream commanded, leaving no room for argument. Sapnap immediately obeyed, beginning to strip. George and Dream did the same, but much more leisurely. 

Sapnap felt very vulnerable and open, sitting on the bed with his legs spread and arms on his thighs. Dream and George sat on the bed, Dream on his left and George on his right. Sapnap could have sworn those two were telepathically connected. 

They started to trail down him, both exploring him on their respective sides, Dream considerably rougher than George, causing whines and yelps when he bit into soft skin. Eventually, he was pushed onto his back, a cold hand wrapped around his hard cock with no warning. A shudder flew through him, George locking eyes with him as he starting to stroke him. Dream was right by his ear, nibbling at him and leaving slobbery kisses, chuckling whenever the smaller boy made noise. 

Sapnap was suddenly taken into George’s warm mouth, a surprised moan falling out of his mouth. George licked the tip, bobbing up and down with so much skill. Sapnap was still impressed, despite this being about the 50th time. Dream grinned, running his hand through Sapnap’s hair. “Look at him. He takes you so well, so good. You don’t deserve a bit of this, whore.” He emphasized his point by raking his nails down the boys chest, leaving bright red marks and causing another moan. 

George kept up his pace, occasionally deep throating him, a hunger in his eyes. Sapnap covered his mouth, looking down at the brit. “Please, fuck, I’m about to cum, oh my god-“ 

This encouraged George, his pace becoming faster, taking him all the way in and looking up at him with innocent eyes, drool pooling out of mouth. 

Sapnap became absolutely undone, bucking his hips up into the warmth, crying out and grabbing Dream as he came, spilling into George’s mouth. George stayed completely still, humming around his dick, the vibrations making Sapnap moan. He pulled off with a pop, making a show of crawling forward and swallowing it all, looking directly at Sapnap as he did. 

Dream’s laugh alerted the youngest. He looked down, having not even realized Dream had left his side. A lubed finger entered him immediately, causing another loud moan. “Fuck! D-Dream, please, I just came, fuck!” The finger sped up, and a second one was added. George kissed Sapnap, making him taste himself, before returning to his previous spot, kitten licking the tip to toy with him. 

Sapnap stuttered out a broken moan, the overstimulation becoming too much. “G-George! D-Dream, Dream, please- AH!” A third finger was added, the pace slow but purposeful. 

“No one ever said you had to like it, beautiful. You did this to yourself.” Dream’s voice was warm, but firm. 

Dream removed his fingers, deciding this was good enough. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to ruin Sapnap. George looked up at Dream, smiling knowingly. They both shifted, George going up to Sapnap’s face, stroking his cheek sweetly.

They locked eyes, and as soon as Sapnap was distracted, Dream pushed in, holding him by his hips. 

“AH! DREAM!” He dragged out his name, involuntarily moaning. 

Dream grinned, sliding all the way in. George held Sapnap by his chin, helping him sit up against the post, positioning it so he was right over George’s dick. Dream thrust in, Sapnap’s mouth opening in a moan, and George pushed in, immediately deepthroating him. 

The gagging noises and moans filled the room, Dream picking up a relentless and purposefully cruel pace. George covered his mouth, the warmth and tightness of the younger boys throat around him sending heat through his body. 

Dream let loose, holding onto his hips hard enough that he knew there would be dark blue handprints there for days. He slammed in, enjoying the muffled cries. 

“This is what you get, you fucking whore. Good little whores get treated well, but you’re not a good little whore, are you? You’re a stupid bitch. You never learn.” Malice dripped from the words, but the shakiness betrayed him. He was getting close. 

Sapnap felt tears fall down his cheeks, gasping for air as George fucked into his mouth with no regard for him. He was being used like a toy, like a personal cocksleeve. He was so close to cumming again, he was so overstimulated it hurt. Cum already covered his stomach, and precum dripped on top of it. 

George thrust deep, holding the back of Sapnap’s hair for leverage, letting out a long moan as he came, forcing it down the younger boys throat. Sapnap swallowed obediently, holding onto George and moaning from Dream suddenly bottoming out. Once George pulled out of his mouth, Sapnap gasped and sputtered for air. 

“I’m- I’m about to cum, _Dreammmm_ , fuck!” 

Dream tightened his grip, speeding up as he felt himself get close. Sapnap shut his eyes tight as he came, bucking his hips up as cum fell onto him, a loud whine mixed with a scream coming out of him. Something devious in Dreams eyes flashed. Sapnap felt himself being lifted up. Dream pulled out as Sapnap was lifted back onto George’s lap, who was laying back on the bed, letting out a strangled moan as he was lowered onto his dick. 

“George, oh my god, fuck...” 

He thought he was as full as he possibly could be, his cock throbbing and aching from cumming for a second time, when he saw Dream line himself up to push in. Sapnap froze, eyes blown wide. There was no way. He could not take both of them. He would die. 

Dream started to push in, the feeling immediately overwhelming Sapnap. He let out screams, followed by moans, followed by nonsensical begging. 

“Dream, oh my god, you’re gonna kill me, fuck, oh my god you’re so big- FUCK!- fuck, I can’t take this- I can’t, I can’t!” George ran his hands down Sapnap, a brave attempt to comfort him, but to no avail. He moaned and grabbed at air. As soon as Dream was half way in, he stopped and leaned forward. 

“Sapnap, are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to. I promise.” Sapnap looked up with huge pupils, drool still on his chin. 

“Please. Please, Dream. I need you both inside me, need you to- to break me, ruin me, _please_.” 

That was all he needed to hear. He pushed the rest of the way in, enjoying the pretty noises Sapnap made as he bottomed out. George whispered praise in his ear, occasionally nipping at his neck. 

Once they were comfortably in, they both started moving, slowly. They didn’t keep the same pace, which meant that no matter what he was being fucked, he didn’t even have a second to breathe. George moaned, having just came, not having much left in him. Sapnap felt more stretched out than he ever had before in his life. He was being ripped apart, and he never wanted it to stop. 

“Sapnap, I need you to promise me you will never do anything like that again. Promise me, right fucking now.” Dream placed a hand on the smaller boys stomach, holding him down. 

“I-mmmmF- I won’t, I’ll never do it again, never ever, I promise!” His voice broke, moans tangling in with his words. 

Dream smiled. “Such a good whore.” He thrust in as deeply as he could, knowing George was definitely about to cum. Sure enough, George stilled, shaking under Sapnap, thrusting in weakly and moaning right in the younger boys ear. 

Dream kept going, using his free hand to stroke Sapnap roughly, knowing his hands were not as soft as George’s. Sapnap whined, legs shaking and face flushing. “Gonna cum, ‘m gonna c-cum!” Dream sped up both his thrusts and strokes, leaning down to plant a kiss on his chest while he felt him spasm and squirm, cum spilling all over the taller boys hand. 

Dream stroked him through it, then started slamming in as hard as he could, chasing his own orgasm, forgetting about the younger boys needs. Sapnap screamed, having now came _three_ times, absolutely incapacitated and pleading with them, but he wasn’t sure if it was to slow down or to never stop. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dream’s thrust became sloppy as he groaned and held onto Sapnap’s already bruised hips for leverage, cumming inside of him. He collapsed onto the smaller boy, breathing heavy and labored. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” George mumbled in his ear, half joking.

“If...” he took a pause to catch his breath, “this is the punishment...? Not a bit.” 


	5. top schlatt/bottom quackity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never written one this short pls enjoy 
> 
> also no warnings, just bondage and blowjobs wooo
> 
> requested by five :)

Quackity tip toped towards the office, towards _His_ office, the smell of cigarette smoke wafting into him as he approached. 

A quiet knock on the door startled Schlatt out of his trance. He paused his pacing, turning towards the door. “Who is it?” 

“Uh- it’s, it’s Quackity.” 

The door opened quickly. “Come in.” 

Quackity blinked, not used to being welcomed so easily. He stepped in, the door closing behind him. “Are you... okay, Schlatt? You don’t seem... good.” 

And he didn’t. His hair was messy, his eyes unfocused, his dark circles growing by the day. He was never seen without a drink or cigarette in hand, sometimes both. It wasn’t that out of the ordinary for him, but something seemed off this time. 

“No, Big Q, I’m not good. This is such bullshit. Call after call after call, letters piled on top of letters, the revolution threats growing by the fuckin’ second. What am I supposed to do? What the hell do I do? I’m needed in like six places at the same goddamn time. My right hand man stabbed me in the back, and now what am I left with? A city that hates and a vice president that doesn’t even do his job.” 

Quackity felt his heart sink. Oh. It was his fault. 

“I’m... I’m so sorry. I want to help. How can I help?” He genuinely meant it. He felt terrible, he should have been helping out more. 

Schlatt groaned, spreading his hands in exasperation. “I don’t fucking know. Blow me?” He laughed, but his gaze settled on Quackity’s lower half. Well... now that he thinks about it...

Quackity seemed to have the same thought. He approached cautiously, staring at Schlatt as if waiting on orders. His big brown eyes gazed up, locking with Schlatt’s. He parted his lips, swaying on his feet. 

Schlatt inhaled deeply before running his hand along his vice president’s suit jacket, trailing down his chest and bringing it back up to his neck, wrapping a large hand around his frail neck. “Turn around.” 

As soon as Quackity turned his back to Schlatt, he felt something start to wrap around his hands, tying them together. Schlatt had removed his red tie to use as makeshift rope, tying it tight enough to hurt. Schlatt turned the smaller man around to face him, cupping his cheek and humming kindly. Quackity felt himself lean into the touch, melting into the slightest affection. 

Schlatt slowly pushed Quackity down to his knees, making it clear what he wanted. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down and off before sliding down his boxers. Quackity admired his cock, slightly alarmed by the size. It was... bigger than he expected. Schlatt chuckled, grabbing the smaller man by his hair. “Go on, princess. Don’t act dumb. I know this isn’t your first time on your knees.” 

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, starting slow and working his way down. Christ, there was no way he was going to get all of it in. He had a terrible gag reflex. Schlatt yanked him by his hair, pushing him down further. Quackity moaned around his dick, only halfway down and already having trouble. 

“Such a fucking whore. Sucking off your own president. I bet you love it, bet you want me to fuck you until you can’t move, huh? Want me to mark you up so everyone knows you’re mine?” Quackity couldn’t respond, gagging noises filling the silence as he tried desperately to get him all the way down, choking and gasping for air. 

Schlatt chuckled at him, but a low moan escaped him as he pushed Quackity all the way down, his entire length in his throat. “Fuck,” he whispered, making eye contact with lust filled eyes staring up at him. 

Once Quackity seemed like he couldn’t take anymore, Schlatt pulled out of his mouth. Quackity gasped and spit, trying to catch his breath. 

“God, your mouth feels so good. How many times have you done this, huh? Bet you’ve fucked half this country, whore.” Quackity just stared up, shaking his head meekly, face flushed and eyes watering. Schlatt put his hands back through his black locks, pulling down as Quackity opened his mouth for him. Schlatt let him do most of the work, seeing how much he could take. 

Quackity licked stripes up and down his dick, taking him as far in as he could before pulling up to the tip and bobbing back down. He just wanted to make Schlatt feel good, he had to make him feel better. He would do anything to make him proud. 

The president moaned, pulling hard enough to rip out hair as he bucked his hips into the warmth, gagging the smaller boy in the process, but paying no mind. “God, fuck! You’re such a slut, have such a willing mouth, holy shit.” 

Quackity blinked the tears out of his eyes, his nose running as he gagged on the huge length. Schlatt gripped onto him as hard as he could as he came, pulling out as he did, cum covering Quackity’s face and suit. 

After a moment of labored breathing, Schlatt chuckled and lifted his vice presidents chin up. 

“You’re coming back tomorrow.” 


	6. top dream/bottom sapnap/switch george

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream barely made it ten steps before his knees buckled. His vision blurred, his stomach felt like it was on fire. Need creeped into him, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. His hands shook, his brain was clouded with nothing but want. He couldn’t make sense of the situation, but he knew that he needed someone, and he needed someone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i literally receive this request and wrote it within an hour at 2 am? yes. am i proud of my choices? yes. 
> 
> request for sunny29 :D hope u enjoyyy

An arrow whizzed past his head, a second one flying by his chest. Dream knew he was in danger, but it wouldn’t be the first time. 

He jumped over a stone, slicing into the mob, ending the fight quickly. He turned back to the second skeleton, repeating the process. 

Once the bones rattled on the cold ground, he exhaled. That was a little too close for comfort, he hated to admit. 

Grabbing the loot, he turned on his heels to dart to the exit, freezing in place as he heard the distant, familiar cackle of a witch. He whipped his head around, trying to spot her in the darkness to no avail. He resumed his steps, recklessly sprinting to the opening in the cave, the sunlight shining through.

Right before he could step out into freedom, he heard a bottle break. His eyes met with the witch, a deceptively beautiful woman. Their disguises got better every time he saw them. Dream tightened the grip on his sword, beginning to step backwards, trying to retreat. 

The witch laughed at him, extending a hand and muttering words he didn’t understand. A bright pink light slammed directly into him, pushing him backwards out of the cave, his head hitting the warm grass. He grunted, pushing himself up and running as far away from the cave as he could. 

Once he decided he was a safe distance, he examined himself. He didn’t seem... hurt, and he wasn’t poisoned. What the fuck was that spell, then? A sense of unease filled him, the unknown scarier than any of his guesses. Dream shook his head, starting his trek back to the house. He had what he came for, anyway. That’s what mattered. 

Dream barely made it ten steps before his knees buckled. His vision blurred, his stomach felt like it was on fire. Need creeped into him, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. His hands shook, his brain was clouded with nothing but want. He couldn’t make sense of the situation, but he knew that he needed someone, and he needed someone _now_. 

With shaky legs, he stood, running as fast as he could towards the house, every step adding fuel to the growing fire inside him. All he understood was lust, he needed someone, needed it so bad it was absolutely killing him. 

After way too long, he reached the house. He slammed open the front door, holding onto the wall for support, his pupils blown and cheeks red. “George! Sapnap! _Please_!” His voice was frantic, an obvious cry for help. 

Sapnap peeked his head around the corner, raising his eyebrows. “Dream? Dream, are you okay?” He approached hurriedly, looking for a wound. 

“N-no, no, I’m not. I-I need, I need you. Right now. I need you both, where is George?” 

Sapnap just stared ahead. “...he’s not here right now, I think he went to get wood or something.” 

“Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter. Come here, now, r-right now.” 

Sapnap walked up, his breath hitching at the sight of Dream. There was no missing the huge tent in his pants, not to mention the way he was shaking, eyes wild with need. As soon as he was within reach, Dream grabbed onto him, slamming into his lips while pushing him back towards the floor, wrapping his legs around Sapnap when the smaller boy was on his back. 

Dream starting bucking into Sapnap, his hands gripping at any area he could. He had never felt like this before, he needed this so bad, it was all that mattered to him.He had one objective: fuck Sapnap until he was screaming. 

Moans filled the room as the younger boy held tuffs of blonde hair, meeting the rocking of the larger mans hips. When Dream finally pulled back from the kiss, Sapnap looked up with blissful eyes. “Dream, what is happening...?” 

Dream either didn’t hear, or didn’t care. He began to take off Sapnap’s clothes, sliding off his shirt before unbuttoning his pants, yanking off his boots with little care. “Be good, be a good boy, Sapnap. I need this, I have to- have to have this, have to.” 

Sapnap studied his manic face, trying to piece together a puzzle he didn’t understand. “Did... are you, like, poisoned right now? Did something happen on the trip?” Dream let out a moan, rocking his hips forward. “Y-yes, kind of, a witch- she cursed me, or something, I don’t know, it doesn’t fucking matter, I need you right fucking now.” 

The cluttered thoughts were too much to sort out right now, every passing second more agonizing. If he didn’t get relief soon, he was going to snap. He took of his own clothes, cursing himself for wearing so many layers. 

A hand ran through Sapnap’s hair, tugging him up onto his knees, Dream now standing over him. There was no time for him to react or prepare as Dream immediately slid into his mouth, face-fucking him at a quick pace. 

“MmmmFffmmmmf!” His cry send vibrations to Dream’s cock, making him whine. 

“Fuck, yes, oh my god. You’re- you’re so good, taking me so w-well,” Dream thrust in hard without warning, another moan escaping the smaller man. 

Sapnap was beginning to choke, trying hard to keep Dream down, staring up at him with innocent eyes. Dream met his gaze, biting his lip to keep another scream from coming out. “I’m gonna- fuck, Sapnap-“ White, hot cum flooded down the back of his throat, causing a painful gag as he choked on it, pulling off Dream’s dick to try and breathe, cum dribbling out. 

When he looked up, Dream was still hard. Oh. Oh fuck. 

The release barely soothed him. He needed more, so much more. His entire body was on fire, disconnected from his brain. He grabbed Sapnap again, pushing him back to the floor. 

Dream shoved a finger into the smaller man’s mouth, letting him suck on it enough to coat it before removing the digit and pushing two into Sapnap. 

“AH! Dream, fuck, oh my _god_ -“ 

He moved slowly, letting him adjust before he started stretching him, scissoring his fingers to prepare him. He was about to add a third when he heard the door open, looking up to see his (other) boyfriend staring down in shock. 

“Oh. Hello there.” The british accent caused Sapnap to look up, just as shocked to see George as George was to see him. “Am I... interrupting something?” 

Dream didn’t play along, putting the third in and inhaling sharply at the startled yelp it caused. “Take off your clothes, please, please, _please._ I need you, George, please.” 

Unsure of the situation, but more than willing to join, George stripped, admiring as Dream prepped Sapnap, needy whines escaping them both. He bent down next to them, running his hands over Dream’s flushed body, the heat radiating off his skin surprising him. 

A look in Dream’s eye caught his attention. There was a flash of pink in there, his pupils blown wide and his eyes clearly confused. George put a hand on Dream’s jaw, gently moving him to meet his gaze. “Dream, are you okay? There’s something going on, I can tell. What happened?” 

The crazed look on his face alarmed George further. “I-I got charmed, or whatever, I-I don’t know, a witch did something to m-me. It doesn’t matter, I need- I need this, I need you two, please, _please touch me_.” His voice was shaky and pleading. Dream had never _asked_ George, or Sapnap for that matter, to touch him, ever. Especially not with a please. He was much more of a command guy, not a request. 

In a sick way, George enjoyed this. 

His hands ran down Dream’s pale body, tracing over the scars as Dream returned to his previous business, moans falling out of Sapnap’s open mouth. George paused over a certain scar, a memory threatening to push through. He shook it off, running his hands past it to Dream’s dick, lightly stroking him at first before picking up the pace, his grasp firm and purposeful. 

A hand stopped him, sliding him away as Dream inched forward, pulling Sapnap’s legs onto his shoulders, positioning himself between the smaller man. Without hesitance, Dream pushed in, bottoming out almost immediately. Sapnap let out noises that should have been illegal, moans and screams mixing with whines and pleas. George used one hand to stroke himself, the other running through Dream’s blonde hair. 

“Yes, Sapnap- fuck, you’re so pretty, you feel so good, shit-“ Dream let meaningless praise tumble out as he fucked into his boyfriend with no mercy, only chasing his own release. He couldn’t even think about anything else if he tried, his mind completely blank. 

George watched in both awe and jealously as Sapnap had the sense fucked out of him. His moans turned into broken sobs as his eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open. Dream pushed his hand on Sapnap’s chest down hard, gripping his wrist with enough force that Sapnap felt it begin to break. 

“Dream! Fuck, _Dream_ -!” He was about to launch into a stream of begs but was stopped by a sudden deep thrust, Dream’s shaking somehow getting worse as he came for a second time, riding it out before looking into Sapnap’s eyes. He wasn’t nearly finished, but he had more than one hole to take care of. 

George watched as Dream pulled out, unusually huge amounts of cum spilling out of the man under him. A hand signaled him to bend over, so he did as he was told, making a point to wiggle his ass in Dreams’s face. There was clearly no need to, a finger immediately entering him. 

Luckily for him, he had been a bit prepared. Or, you could say, bored. He had been prepped since this morning, and certainly didn’t need any help. 

“Dream, please, just skip this, I’m already prepped, I can take it.” 

  
There was no argument to be found, his thrusts picking up as soon as he was all the way in. George let out a moan, Sapnap suddenly appearing beside him, a hand on his dick. George smiled, reaching out to replace the hand with his own. “Need some help?” 

It was hard to keep a steady rhythm with Dream fucking his brains out, but he tried his best. 

“Dream- shit! Right there, _ah_ -!” 

Dream took the request, slamming into him at the same angle, the obscene slapping noises covered up entirely by the shameless moans George let out. His hand on Sapnap stilled as he heard loud moans and felt something sticky cover him. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Dream began to slow, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate. The tallest man came with a shout, holding George’s hips as he rode out his orgasm. 

When he pulled out, George felt empty. Dream fell back, a hand covering his face as he attempted to even out his breathing. George and Sapnap both went over, worry replacing want.

“Dream? Dream, are you okay?” George ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair, examining him. He was paler than usual, shaking just as much as he was before, his movements slow and weak. 

When he got no response, the two shared a look of great concern. George leaned over to be closer, shaking the tall man lightly. “Dream...? You awake?” A soft groan told him yes. 

“Can you talk to me, Dream? Tell me what’s going on?” 

They helped Dream sit up, his eyes opening slowly. “I... need to... need to sleep... for a few... days, maybe.” He suddenly fell forward, falling right between the two of them, held up by frantic arms. 

As his consciousness left him, he thought about that witch. Maybe she wasn’t that evil. 


	7. bottom fundy/top wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me the truth.” 
> 
> “I am! It’s not me!”
> 
> Wilbur huffed, leaning over the much smaller man, who was bound to a chair. “You are making this so much harder than it has to be. If it isn’t you, who is it? I know you know. Dream told me you were who I could get information from. So it’s either you,” he jabbed his finger into his chest to emphasize the point, “or you know who it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for charliexx! also for clarification they are NOT father and son here and they are both of age (to be honest i haven’t kept up with the canon stuff recently i have no idea what’s happening there) 
> 
> also im sorry if this is ooc i don’t know a ton about fundy hdkdjs:) hope u enjoy!

“Tell me the truth.” 

“I  _am_!  It’s not me!”

Wilbur huffed, leaning over the much smaller man, who was bound to a chair. “You are making this so much harder than it has to be. If it isn’t you, who is it? I know you know. Dream told me you were who I could get information from. So it’s either you,” he jabbed his finger into his chest to emphasize the point, “or you know who it is.” 

Fundy swallowed. The situation was impossible. He  wasn’t  the traitor, and he sure didn’t know who was. Wilbur was staring into his eyes with a crazed look, gripping his shoulders harshly. 

“Wil, I don’t know. I’ve told you a million times, I don’t know who it is. Dream is lying to you to fuck with us. You’re taking his bait.” 

Wilbur frowned. He was being lied to. Not by Dream, but by Fundy. He could feel it. He wasn’t crazy. Fundy was the spy, he knew he was. He just had to make him admit it. 

A sword was brought to Fundy’s neck. His breath hitched. 

“Last try.” 

Fundy felt genuine rage build inside him.

“You’re fucking insane.” 

The words burned through Wilbur. He leaned in closer to Fundy, their noses nearly touching. 

“At least I’m not a traitor.” 

Something in Fundy stirred. Wilbur was so close to him he could feel his breath. 

“I _hate_ you.” 

Fundy closed the gap, pressing his lips up against Wilbur’s. Wilbur’s eyes went wide, nearly dropping the sword. 

All the tension that had been building for nearly thirty minutes exploded, Fundy whimpering when Wilbur kissed back, removing the sword in favor of his hand, wrapping it around Fundy’s neck and pressing him into the chair. After a heated moment, Wilbur pulled away, staring at Fundy with a hungry look. He tightened his grip, the strangled noise that Fundy made satisfying him. 

“I had no idea you were such a whore,” Wilbur purred, eyeing him up and down, “you just couldn’t resist, could you?” 

Fundy squirmed, the rope keeping him in place. “Wil,” he whined, “please.” 

He was met with a cocky eyebrow raise. “Please what, brat?” 

“Please untie me.” 

Well, since he asked so nicely...

A quick kiss was pressed to his lips, the hand removed from his throat. Wilbur began to untie him, releasing him from the chair. 

As soon as he was released, Fundy grabbed Wilbur by the jacket, pushing him against the wall as their lips met again. They fought for dominance, mouths open and tongues exploring. Wilbur won, holding Fundy by his hair, tugging just to hear the pretty little noises that escaped him. 

Fundy rut against Wilbur, desperate for friction. Wilbur pushed them away from the wall, suddenly on the hard floor as Wilbur leaned over Fundy, who was now on his back. Only then did he pull from the kiss, a grin spreading over his face. “Still hate me, baby?” 

Fundy wanted to say yes, but his fucked out look betrayed him. He clenched his jaw, hands frantically clawing at the taller man, begging for attention. 

“Just touch me already,” he whispered out, becoming more desperate. 

Wilbur tsked at him, shaking his head lightly. “Such a brat.” A hand was suddenly pulling down Fundy’s jeans, shoes coming off with them. Wilbur palmed him through his boxers, a curious look in his eye. 

Fundy let moans spill out of him, even the smallest touch feeling overwhelming. Finally, finally, Wilbur pulled his underwear off, a rough hand wrapping around his already hard dick. Fundy whimpered, the feeling surprising him. 

Wilbur leaned down to suck into smooth skin, trailing down Fundy’s neck, nipping occasionally just to feel the smaller man jump. 

“Stop- _ah_ -stop teasing, Wil!” 

He didn’t expect the request to work so fast. The hand trailed away from his dick, Wilbur pulling away from his sensitive neck to sit up. A finger slid up to Fundy’s pink lips, requesting access. Opening his mouth in obedience, he sucked on the finger willingly, covering it in saliva until Wilbur was satisfied, removing it. 

“Be a good whore, okay? Don’t have any lube. Just relax.” 

Wilbur slowly pressed in a finger, the rection immediate as Fundy tensed under him, hand flying to cover his mouth. Wilbur chuckled to himself, a sick part of him loving that it must hurt. 

He didn’t waste much time, moving the finger in and out, adding a second one far too early, the shaky whine that it caused sending blood straight to his dick. After putting in a third one, he was growing impatient, dick painfully hard and pressing against the constricting fabric of his pants. Removing the fingers, he unzipped his own pants, pulling them down. 

Fundy whined at the loss, but realized very quickly he wouldn’t be empty for long. Wilbur put a rough hand on his hip, leaning forward. He pressed his body against him, kissing him for a moment before sitting back up. 

The feeling of Wilbur pressing in was unexplainable. Fundy felt every nerve in him explode, his brain melting into mush. 

“W-Wilbur, oh _go-od, fuck!_ ” 

Wilbur wasted no time pushing in further. Fundy dug his nails into Wilbur’s back, a string of lewd noises falling out of him. 

This served only to encourage Wilbur, his pace picking up until he bottomed out. He paused for a moment, letting them both adjust before pulling out to the tip and slamming in, a genuine scream coming from the man underneath him as he let loose. 

“What a whore. I bet you love this, love feeling me inside you. I wonder how many times you thought about this, hm? Thought about me using you?”

Fundy couldn’t form a coherent thought if he tried. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, desperation seeping into him, orgasm building in his stomach. He just held onto Wilbur, eyes shutting tight as he moaned. 

“Can’t even talk?” Wilbur laughed, starting to feel himself get close. “What a cute brat.”

Fundy felt himself start to come undone. He tried to grab at Wilbur to alert him, voice failing him as he came, vision going white and mouth open in a constant stream of moans. He distantly heard Wilbur say something to him, far away and fuzzy to him. 

Wilbur let out a groan as Fundy tightened around him, his own orgasm threatening to spill out as his thrusts became much sloppier. Right as the overstimulation became too much for Fundy, Wilbur came, warmth filling Fundy as he shook underneath him. 

They held still for a moment, catching their breath. Wilbur finally pulled out, holding himself up with a weak arm. 

Unable to help himself, Fundy grinned. “So... still think I’m the traitor, or...?” 


	8. top dream/bottom sapnap (obviously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck!” 
> 
> Teeth sank into Sapnap’s neck, eliciting a shudder and a scream. His vision was spotty, brain short circuiting from the sensations. Dream had him pinned to the ground, his mouth on his neck. He was straddling Sapnap, holding his arms behind his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tws:) enjoyyyy

“ _Fuck_!” 

Teeth sank into Sapnap’s neck, eliciting a shudder and a scream. His vision was spotty, brain short circuiting from the sensations. Dream had him pinned to the ground, his mouth on his neck. He was straddling Sapnap, holding his arms behind his head. 

“Dream- Dream, _please_!” 

The only response was a slight chuckle, the grip on his wrists tightening. Dream pressed himself into Sapnap, who was already naked, rutting into him for friction. 

Sapnap always lost these games. He hated it _so_ much, but Dream literally always beat him. It was even worse when George was involved, because then he had to deal with the humiliation of losing to them both. At least George was nice about it.

Cold hands ran down his chest, lips meeting his, fighting for dominance in the kiss—it’s fairly obvious who won that. Sapnap moaned into the kiss, a hand wrapping around his half-hard dick, stroking him just enough to make him squirm. When Dream pulled away, the younger man was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“N-not-not fair, you cheated again!” 

Dream rolled his eyes, smirking in response. “You’re such a sore loser, Sap.”

Sapnap frowned, opening his mouth to argue. An embarrassingly loud moan came out instead, a lubed finger pressing into him. He hadn’t even noticed, too preoccupied with his own complaining. He clasped a hand over his mouth, shutting his eyes tight as Dream purposefully teased him, moving slowly and holding him down with a bruising grip. 

“S-shit, _fuck, Dream_ -!” 

Oh _god_ , the way Sapnap moaned his name—fuck, Dream could have came right then. 

“Don’t cover your mouth, sweetheart. I want to hear you.” 

Sapnap removed his hand, unable to help himself from bucking his hips, hands now desperately grabbing at Dream, reaching into blonde locks. 

Dream entered a second finger, the broken whine it caused sending blood rushing to his dick. He did not have the patience for this right now, but he knew Sapnap needed to be prepped, he definitely didn’t want to hurt him. 

“ _Dreammmm_ , oh my god, _fuck_ —please, _please_ go faster, need more.” 

Obliging, he sped up just a little, still careful not to rush and hurt the younger man. It was fun to play cat and mouse, to pin him down and fuck with him, but at the end of the day, Dream cared about his safety more than anything. Besides, George would lecture him if he left too many marks. 

After entering a third, and then a fourth, Dream was confident that Sapnap was stretched enough. If the noises were any indicator, he was definitely getting impatient, pretty little moans and pleads for more spilling out of him. 

Dream unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough for him to tug down his underwear, releasing his almost painfully hard erection. Lining himself up, he let Sapnap run his hands back through his hair, knowing it was a comfort for him. 

“Ready?” 

Sapnap nodded violently, barely able to form words, his eyes half lidded and filled with obvious need. Dream slowly pushed in, Sapnap immediately tightening around him, his legs propped up on Dream’s shoulders. As he slowly bottomed out, small whines escaped the tan man, wrapping his legs around Dream, forcing him to be closer. Once he was all the way in, Sapnap let out a small moan, directly in Dream’s ear. 

For _fuck’s_ sake. He had no business being this perfect. 

He started to move, slowly, then rapidly speeding up, the grip on his hair tightening as Sapnap let out obscene noises, no shame left in him anymore. 

“Fuck! Fuck, yes, _fuck, oh my god_ —“ 

He was cut off by a particularly aimed thrust, hitting a bundle of nerves that made his eyes roll in the back of his head, voice failing him as he shuddered. Taking that as a good sign, Dream aimed for that spot again, desperate to hear those pretty noises again. Sure enough, his voice returned to him, chanting Dream’s name like a prayer, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

Dream knew he was getting close, but he wanted Sapnap to come first, so he used his free hand to stroke Sapnap, the pace fast and purposeful. The younger boy inhaled sharply, pulling on blonde hair hard. The knot in his stomach was starting to come undone, his breathing fast and shallow. 

“I-I’m gonna cum, fuck, _Dream_ , _p-please_!” 

Dream closed the gap between them, meeting his lips just to feel the vibrations as he moaned, shaking violently as he came, cum spilling into Dream’s hand. 

Sapnap swore he had died for a second, coming back to the sensation of Dream thrusting into him, chasing his own release now. Small, slightly pained whines escaped him, overstimulated, but satisfied. His vision was spotty, Dream’s face unclear and hazy. 

The blonde let out a low moan, face practically buried in Sapnap’s neck, arms shaking as he held himself up, slowly riding out his own orgasm, warmth filling Sapnap. 

He barely kept himself from collapsing on Sapnap, pushing up with all his strength, helping the smaller boy untangle himself, legs falling to the ground. 

Pulling out, he took a deep breath, admiring the man underneath him. 

“I can’t wait to tell George you lost again.” 

“Oh, _fuck_ you.” 

“Just did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love these bitches


	9. bottom sapnap and an older man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has had his eye on a certain stranger for quite a while— tonight, he finally gets lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is kind of dark and fucked up. 
> 
> TW for like... fucked up sex and no aftercare or care or anything like that. sapnap gets hurt. dub con because he’s drunk too aaaa...,,,,
> 
> This is FUCKED UP i am warning you now heed my words

Sapnap never thought he’d be considered a regular at a bar. 

I mean, he wasn’t the tamest guy in the world, but he definitely wasn’t an alcoholic or something. No, he had a very different reason for coming to the same run down bar every weekend— a stranger. 

A man who he had never even spoken a single word to was the sole reason he spent his weekends downing whiskey on a cheap wooden stool. He would watch from afar, admire the tall man do his usual tasks— order shots for pretty girls, flirt with pretty girls, then disappear to the bathroom with one of the pretty girls. 

Sapnap was very ashamed to admit that he was starting to wish he was a pretty girl. 

The man must have been older than 40. He was around 6’3, lightly muscular and his hair was already greying. He wore leather jackets and biker boots— Sapnap had never seen him outside of the bar, but he assumed he was a motorcyclist. And god, dear _fucking god_ was he _hot_. 

On this particular night, Sapnap had found himself becoming a bit more daring. He chanced longer glances, even sitting closer than normal. One painfully obvious stare wasn’t missed by the man— and he stared _right_ back, taking a long sip of his drink as he did, sending heat through the texan’s body. Holy fuck. Did that mean he was interested?

Before he could answer his own question, the man was suddenly approaching him, black leather boots loud against the wooden floor. Sapnap was paralyzed in his seat. 

The once empty chair next to him was now occupied, the smell of smoke and alcohol filling the space. 

“How old are you, son?” His voice was gruff, deep and jarring. It reminded Sapnap of an old teacher he had, one that scared him so badly he failed his class. 

Without even thinking to lie, he squeaked out, “Eighteen.” 

The man laughed, taking a sip of his drink after he did. “Yet I see you drink at least six drinks a night. I’m not the smartest guy around, but I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” 

“I... I know the bartender and... h-he let’s me... drink.” His voice was meek and shaky, all confidence he usually carried gone. 

There was no doubt the older man was picking up on this, and it was fueling him. “I see. You’re a bad boy, aren’t you?” 

Sapnap’s breath got stuck in his throat. His face burnt bright red, eyes darting to look away, desperate to look at anything but the dark eyes boring into him. “I-I...” 

The man chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “I’m only playing with you. You seem like a good kid, yeah? All worked up over just me talking to you.” 

He tried to laugh back, but his whole body was on fire, his brain ringing alarm bells at the situation he’d gotten himself into. “Y-yeah. Just... uh... get flustered easy, sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” the man took the last sip of his drink, setting the glass down, “It’s a good thing. But it makes me wonder, you know? If you’re this reactive to words... I can’t imagine how you’d react to touch.” 

Every inch of skin on Sapnap’s body crawled, goosebumps forming on his arms as he nearly dropped his cup. They met eyes, dark, lustful ones staring right into terrified ones. 

“Do you wanna get out of here, baby?” 

Sapnap realized the crossroads he was at. Agreeing would mean... honestly, he wasn’t even _sure_. He had fantasized about this for so long, the idea that it might actually happen was insane to him.

“Y-yes. Of... course.” 

A smile stretched across the older man’s face. 

Twenty minutes later, they were at the front door of the man’s house. Sapnap was noticeably intoxicated, and the man definitely wasn’t. This difference made Sapnap slightly anxious, but he pushed it down, following the much taller man inside. 

“B-by the way... I never caught your name?” He finally asked, smiling as kindly as he could. The man turned to him, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek as he spoke. 

“James. And you?” 

“Uh... Sapnap.”

James was quiet for a moment before chuckling, shaking his head lightly. “If you say so, doll face.” He removed his hand from Sapnap’s flushed cheek, placing it instead on his shoulder to lead him down an unlit hallway into an even darker bedroom. James flicked on the light, but it barely helped, the room remained painfully dim. 

“Get on your knees, Sapnap.” 

The sudden command surprised him, but his mind was too foggy to argue, anyway. He did as he was told, going down onto the hard wood floor directly in front of James. His head was dangerously close to his crotch, his breath coming out against it.

James ran his hands through his hair, letting out another low chuckle. “You’re so submissive, doll. I didn’t know you’d be such a good boy.” 

Sapnap looked up with puppy dog eyes, unsure how to respond. He was no good at dirty talk— not to mention he had never done this before. Should he have mentioned that? 

“T-thank... thank you.”

“Call me sir, doll. Or else there will be consequences, okay?”

He nodded in response, trying to force his prettiest smile. “Y-yes... sir.” 

James smiled, content with the response, then began to undo his belt quickly and slid off his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. He stilled like he was waiting on something— Sapnap’s drunk brain was a bit slow, so it took him a moment to register that _oh, right!_ _He_ was supposed to take them off! 

With a bit of effort, he managed to slide them off, smiling up dizzily as he did. James’s cock sprung out; only a little bit smaller than Sapnap had fantasized about, but still decently sized. Not that he had any other experience to compare it to. 

“Suck.” 

The anxiety that he had been pushing down was suddenly bubbling up in his stomach. He swallowed hard, then opened his mouth, slowly inching closer. Apparently he wasn’t fast enough, as the man roughly dug his nails into his scalp and pulled him the rest of the way forward, pushing his dick halfway in, causing an immediate violent gag. He didn’t try to pull away though, just let it stay there, eyes watering as he stared up into the dark brown ones above him. 

This served only to encourage James. The sight of such innocence being taken away was... unbelievably satisfying.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy, just relax. I’ll guide you, okay?” He whispered, voice low and soothing. Unable to respond, Sapnap just continued to stare up, making a tiny humming noise. James ran his fingers into Sapnap’s dark hair as he began to slowly push in, waiting until Sapnap was uncontrollably gagging to pull out, then repeating the process. The whole time Sapnap tried so so hard to be good for him, but _holy shit_ did it hurt. His throat was already raw and aching and it had only just started. 

“Holy fuck, your mouth feels so good. I had no idea you were such a slut.” James growled, leaning his head back for a moment. 

Sapnap still couldn’t respond, drool pooling in his mouth as tears now freely spilled from his eyes. James picked up the pace, face-fucking him with no care as he chased his own pleasure. Sapnap was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his tight jeans, his stomach pooling with a warmth he didn’t quite understand as he was being used like a toy. 

Just when he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, James suddenly stilled, letting out a low groan as something extremely warm starting to spill into Sapnap’s mouth. Given no choice, he swallowed it, the bitter and salty taste filling his senses as he gasped for air around it. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , baby. You took me so well, did so good. Such a cockslut.” 

Sapnap tried desperately to swallow all of it, making a sour face as he did. James ran his hands through his hair in a petting motion, a gentle praise. He slowly removed himself, allowing Sapnap to finally gasp for air, tears still falling as he did. James didn’t give him time to catch his breath. He placed his hands on his wrists hard enough to leave bruises and pulled him up off the ground and onto the bed, roughly throwing him onto it.

“You can take care of your own problem. I’m sure you’ll manage, dollface. You can stay here overnight, but I expect you gone in the morning.” 

Sapnap was at a loss for words. His head was spinning, unsure of what was even happening. “W...what?” He choked out, meek and confused. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. This wasn’t what he had heard about at all, this wasn’t... right. 

James made his way to the door, turning around to face him before he fully left. “You’ve been a good slut, yeah? I’m sure you’ll be at the bar next weekend again, won’t you? A whore like you always comes back.” He paused, smiling and flipping off the light. “Get some rest, sweetheart. Don’t let me catch you here in the morning. You wouldn’t like the consequences.” 

And like that, he was gone, vanishing into the dark hallway. Sapnap was frozen in place, drunk and woozy and hurt. 

What was he supposed to do? What the fuck was going on? His throat ached, his mind was racing as he curled up into himself on the uncomfortable bed, tears spilling onto the white sheets.

What did he do wrong? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i’m sad when even my smut is sad HFKDJFKSKDKSK


End file.
